A Series of Events
by shattered18rose
Summary: these are short stories not a typical ones not MS... these are all song fics! please rr Thanx!
1. Story 1

Hello -   
  
I own nothing except Lanna... oh well - I wrote this for a friend and she liked it and told me to post it so...... enjoy - I know it is short, but please review and tell me if I should keep going!   
  
Thanks -   
  
Aragorn4ever  
  
He came riding towards her, their eyes fixed upon each other. He then whisked her off her feet onto his horse and they rode off into the sunset. He had the most perfect hair, and his ears were delicate and pointy. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue like the sea, and his lips were perfect and soft.  
  
Some day my prince will come  
  
Some day we'll meet again  
  
And away to his castle we'll go  
  
To be happy forever I know   
  
She then sighed and remembered that it was all a dream and that there was no one out there like that for her. So perfect - to find Prince Charming, fall in love, and live happily ever after - it had to be impossible....................... right?  
  
Some day when spring is here  
  
We'll find our love anew  
  
And the birds will sing  
  
And wedding bells will ring  
  
Some day when my dreams come true.......  
  
She then left her daydream world that was perfect and returned to the real world and her chores. It was the same routine day in and day out: help serve breakfast, clean up, mop the floors, make the beds, help serve dinner, do the dishes, go to bed.   
  
I'm a lonely girl, I'll tell a tale for you   
  
Cuz I'm just tryin' to make all my dreams come  
  
true   
  
~ One Week Later~  
  
Everyone was so excited - everyone except Lanna - because there were visitors arriving back from the War of the Ring. To Lanna that just meant more chores. Little did she know what was in store for her.   
  
Later that evening, she was making a bed in one of the many guest rooms when the door opened. She didn't bother to look up, just figuring that it was someone who had come to give her more sheets or to tell her that she did something wrong.   
  
You walk by and my heart beats  
  
A thousand times at once it seems  
  
And every time you look at me  
  
I have to tell myself to breathe  
  
With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt  
  
Emotions then take over me like I've never felt  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry - I didn't mean to interrupt you - I didn't know that anyone was in here." he said. She then looked up and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Oh, that's all right - this is your room after all - i'm almost done." she said as her face changed colors slightly.  
  
" Here, let me help you with that - my name is Legolas."  
  
"Mine is Lanna."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Lanna." The way he said her name sent shivers down her back.  
  
"There, all done - you may now have your room to yourself." she said as she started to walk away, "it was nice meeting you."  
  
"Do you know where the kitchen is?" he then asked trying to stall for time.  
  
"Oh, yes - would you like me to get something for you?" she asked instinctively.  
  
"No, I just wondered if you would be willing to show me - in case I need a midnight snack" he said.  
  
"All right - follow me."   
  
I could tell me heart each time  
  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie  
  
When they got there she said, "Well, I guess this is where we part."  
  
"Will I see you again?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know - maybe." she said looking down.  
  
"Would you like to walk with me in the garden?"  
  
"Of course." She said with a smile. He then offered his arm to her and they walked silently, admiring the beauty of the garden.  
  
They then stopped at a small clearing by a river.  
  
Once again there you are  
  
Anxiousness, nervous heart  
  
Butterflies fluttering  
  
Can only mean one thing  
  
They sat and talked for a while and found out a lot about each other. He then took her into his arms and kissed her gently. He broke the kiss and whispered ever so softly in her ear, "Lanna - keep your dreams alive - for one day they may become true." and with that he disappeared into thin air.   
  
She shot straight up in bed - her breath short. She then gave a sigh of disappointment when she realized it was just a dream - nothing was real. She then went back to sleep feeling empty and heartbroken.   
  
I know you  
  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
  
I know you  
  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
  
Yes, I know it's true  
  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
  
You'll love me at once  
  
the way you did once upon a dream 


	2. Story 2

Hello...  
  
I have decided that i should do short stories that all tie into dreams and are all songfics! So, ENJOY AND R+R!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. - For this chapter I will be using the movie version just because it is the only way that this can all workout...... sorry to the avid book people  
  
P.P.S. - I just got my cast off so I should be able to type faster and therefore - there will probably be more postings sooner!  
  
- Aragorn4ever  
  
********************************************************  
  
You don't remember me   
  
but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard  
  
not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?   
  
and dream I do...  
  
She entered the forest for the first time in weeks. She had forgotten what it felt like to have the sun on her skin and feel the earth under her feet. Valicia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as a tear rolled down her cheek. She missed him deeply and wished he had not gone with them to help defend Helms Deep. She hated the world for taking him away from her and leaving her all alone in a big and unfamiliar world.   
  
" Why?!?!!?!?!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me   
  
I've been alone after all  
  
She knelt to her knees and sat there for about an hour just calming down until she was centered and calm. Valicia got up slowly and walked out of the forest where she and the one she loved basked in the sun and took in the smells and sounds.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning she got out of bed and dressed nicely to present herself to Lady Galadriel for she wished for council with Valicia to discuss private matters.  
  
"This should do it.." She mumbled to herself. She walked quietly down the path towards Galadriel's private quarters. When she arrived at the door, she raised her hand to knock but a voice inside welcomed her inside.  
  
"My Lady." said Valicia as she gracefully.  
  
"Oh, no need for such formalities - you and I share the same loss. He was a very good man and died in honor." Galadriel said and they continued to talk for what seemed like eternity.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
As she left Galadriel's private quarters, she felt a sense of closure and that she was ready to move on. A week later, there was a party and she decided to attend to see if she could meet anyone remotely interesting. She knew that he would have wanted her to move on and she found this comforting. When she arrived at the party she talked with many people, but still felt empty inside as if she had no more love to give because she had already given it to the one person she ever really did love - Haldir.  
  
You like??????? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease R&R - I'll cry if you don't...  
  
thanx -   
  
Aragorn4ever 


	3. Story 3

Hello All -   
  
Sorry i couldn't write another installment sooner, but i have been really busy with a summer theatre camp at the Milwaukee Rep and family problems.  
  
So - here we go - and as requested - this will be a happy one! Also, I think i will write one about a different character of my choosing or by request - male/female - either works. This time it will be a female perspective. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Aragorn4ever  
  
P.S. - the plot has been changed to accomodate my story!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"I don't know why I kissed him - it just seemed right. The way he held me and gently touched my face, I almost felt provoked. I shouldn't have kissed him though, I am betrothed to someone else that I love very much, but why did he kiss me back? I am so confused right now - why must nothing make sense anymore?" she said sadly to her best friend Stimra.  
  
" It is not your fault - you were provoked. That two timing Strider does nothing for you Arwen. Just leave him alone, you're only going to get your heart broken in the end." Stimra replied coldly.  
  
" I guess you're right. I was almost hoping you'd say 'forget the wedding and run off with this Strider character', but you didn't and wishful thinking isn't going to get me anywhere so I should probably completly forget about him - right?" Arwen said sadly.  
  
" Yes, and it's not that bad Arwen, Lontal isn't that bad of a guy really. He is super handsome and is very nice and has soft hands..." Stimra said as she gazed longingly at the sky.  
  
" You stop that! He is my catch and I suppose he is quite a catch compared to Strider - I mean what does Strider have that Lontal doesn't?"   
  
" Secrets." Stimra said in a very serious tone.  
  
***********  
  
Day of the Wedding  
  
*********************  
  
Arwen slipped into her white gown and put on her veil. She wiped her eyes from crying because Strider had visited her the evening before and told her he loved her and she, in the heat of the moment, said it back and she was now thinking that she really meant it because she could have fun with Strider and be herself instead of having to keep the princess appearance whenever around Lontal.  
  
**~ One hour later ~**  
  
She was walking down the aisle on her father's arm. When she saw Lontal she couldn't meet his gaze. When she arrived next to him, she put on a fake smile and they carried on with the wedding. When they arrived at the part where anyone has an objection to their marrige should speak, the doors opened and Strider walked in and said, " I object. I love her and she loves me and our love is meant to stay."  
  
" Is this true?" her father asked.  
  
" Yes, it is." she said as she ran from Lontal's side to Strider's and held his arm.  
  
" Well then, so be it - this wedding is off!" Elrond announced.  
  
" Whoa - wait a minute! What about me? What do I get out of this whole ordeal?" yelled Lontal.  
  
" Hi - now that you're single, I think it is safe for me to make my move." said Stimra as she walked over to him. He eyed her carefully and held out his arm.  
  
" Okay." was all he could say.  
  
**~ Evening before the council of Elrond in the Third Age ~**  
  
" I want you to have this." Arwen said as she held her pendant in Aragorn's hand.   
  
" No, I couldn't take this - I can't take your immortality away. That is too much to ask for."   
  
" You didn't ask and I'm giving it up willingly." she replied.  
  
" I will love you for all eternity." Aragorn said as he locked his arm around her waist.  
  
" As will I." Arwen said and they then locked into a passionate kiss that could have last forever.  
  
****************************************  
  
You like - see happy! Please review and tell me what you want to read!  
  
Thanx -   
  
Aragorn4ever 


	4. Story 4

HIIIIIII - I know it's been a reeeeeeeeally long time since I updated but I have been on a hiatus since A LOT has happened so I won't bore you with the details - this story came to me when I was driving and this song came on the radio...enjoy!!!

This is set during TTT and I only own Aara and her family (except for her father although I wish I owned him giggles)

A/N: italics mean memories k? :)

She ran out into the rain and became enveloped in what seemed like a blanket of water to hide the tears already streaming down her face.

She chased after her hoping that he could still catch her before anything could happen since the times were not the same and the world around them was full of danger.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Aara ran just as fast as her feet would carry her. She didn't know where she was going but she just knew she had to get away from Grima and away from everything that reminded her of happier times. Éowyn ran after her hoping that Aara would see through her grief-stricken veil and stop running from ghosts of memories.

_She ran through the fields as he chased her - he of course was not running at full speed for she was only 7 and not quite as fast as her father...yet. When he caught her he tickled her and she laughed and rolled in the grass of Rohan._

She stopped cold in her tracks when her surroundings caught up with her. She was going to run away from everything but something deep down inside stopped her. Was it the thought that her father might come back? Was it her younger sister now an orphan just like her? Was it her duty as the daughter of the future king of Rohan to stand up to her demons? Éowyn caught her and watched her niece crumble. She hated to see Aara in so much pain and hated the fact that there was nothing she could do to bring her mother or her father back.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

_Aara walked into her mother's room and drew the curtains. The sun poured in and danced with the shadows on the walls. Aara walked over to her mother's bed surprised to see she wasn't awake yet. She gently shook her but found that her mother was cold to the touch. She rolled her over and what she saw would haunt her for the rest of her mortal life. Her mother was covered in her own blood with a note under her. _

_My Beloved Children,_

_I love both you and your father more than life itself but my heart can't take this torture any longer. Your father will never return and I am not ready to be alone. I know this is selfish but I honestly don't care anymore. I feel like an empty shell and nothing can fill me anymore. I will not be a burden on you therefore it is my time to go. May the Valar protect both of you my darlings and may I greet you when your time comes to join me._

_Love always, _

_Your mother_

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

Éowyn and Aara walked back silently to the Golden Hall. Aranel was waiting for her older sister to return and was pacing back and forth in her room. Grima started to slide towards Aara to bug her but was stopped cold when Aara turned around and gave him a look that would stop Sauron himself. Éowyn suppressed a chuckle when she saw Grima slink off upset and defeated. Aara just walked on to her room and as she passed her sister's door she stopped to look in only to find her sister looking out the window. She kept going but Aranel turned around and started to go after her. Just as Aranel reached her door it shut in her face. "It would appear that Aara wants to be alone." she mumbled to herself before she went in search for Éowyn.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Aara fell onto her bed and cried herself to sleep but the peace she felt for a moment would not last.

_"MOM!!!!!" Aara yelled as loud as she could while she tried to shake her mother awake. All of the sudden she saw her sister in the doorway. "Don't come in here Aranel..."she said without looking up. "Why? What happened to mama? Why were you shaking her? WHATHAPPENEDTOMAMA?????" She said as she began to step into the room. "DON'T COME IN HERE!" Aara yelled back. Aranel screamed and collapsed on the floor when she saw her mother's bloody body._

Aara woke short of breath and soaked with sweat. She just wished she could forget that vision of her mother's bloody body in her arms. She tried but she just couldn't let it go.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Éowyn walked into her niece's room worried when she heard screams. She held Aara close to her and whispered things in rohhiric and rocked her back to sleep. She wished she could make her pain go away but the one person who could do that had been banished by Grima and was not coming back.

Éomer stared into the fire his men built and wondered how his wife, sister, and children faired especially his beautiful baby girl Aara. He hoped that she could stay strong for the sake of everyone else and as his thoughts drifted to the rest of his family, he slowly rested against the ground and slept only to dream of running through the fields in Rohan with his baby - Aara.

Well??!?!?!?!!? Please R&R - I hope to be posting and updating more frequently since I feel like it!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanx!!

- Aragorn4ever

PS. the song is MY IMMORTAL by Evanescence...yeah...okay...OH! and obviously Éomer got married before the war of the ring (heeheehee)

PPS. Flames will be used to burn down the flamer's computer :D

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Story 5

**Song I am using in this chapter is "Remember When It Rained" sung by Josh Groban**

**I sadly only own what you don't recognize…dangnabit!!!!!!!!!**

**italics are flashbacks!**

**Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do.**

She sat down by her favorite tree where she first set eyes on him…

_The trumpets blew, but she ignored them. She remained still under the tall oak tree shaded from the sun and unwanted attention. She was so enthralled in her book she was completely oblivious to the person coming up behind her._

"_Do you mind if I share your shade and seclusion. I need a break from my father." _

_She jumped from the sudden intrusion of her privacy, but then she looked up._

"_Of course my lord, there is plenty of room." _

"_Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means, may I ask your name?"_

_She thought him a bit bold but figured there would be no harm since he was polite. "Nemairi, but you may call me Mai. Now that I have told you mine, would you be so kind to return the favor?"_

"_My name is Boromir and I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He said as he kissed her hand._

"_I apologize my lord, I did not recognize you." She said as she suddenly rose. _

"_I told you my name is Boromir – no need for such formalities at an informal event as this." As he said this he moved closer. Her cheeks turned a light pink as she lowered her head to hide it. His hand went to her chin and he began to lean in as if to kiss her. She was eagerly waiting on the receiving end when they were interrupted rudely by a servant. _

"_My lord –" said the servant._

"_What?!?!?!" snapped Boromir._

"_Your father wishes to speak with you immediately."_

"_I will be there momentarily."_

"_Yes my lord." said the servant and promptly left._

"_I apologize for our interruption; I hope to see you again. Meet me here at noon tomorrow."_

"_Alright." She said with a smirk on her face. He let go of her hand and turned to leave when he suddenly turned on his heel and kissed her briefly and then left leaving her in a state of confusion, happiness, and total shock. _

**Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain.  
**  
She rose from her spot and returned to their – well now her room. She took her handkerchief off the desk and dried her eyes. She then laid down and dreamed of him.

_It had been 1 year since they had first met. They met under the oak tree and talked for a little bit. Just as the sun was setting, Boromir became very quiet._

"_What's the matter?" she asked him. His answer was to reach into his pocket and pull out a box. He then opened the box and pulled out a beautiful ring._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Her eyes were wide with shock brimming with tears. "Yes." She then leaped into his arms and cried for joy repeating the word yes._

**Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die.**

She looked at the ring on her finger and gently touched it to make sure it was still real and this wasn't just another bad dream. She had pushed away all suitors who arrived to take her husband's place. She wasn't ready to replace him even if the child they had shared would soon need a father figure.

_They had been married for about a year when Mai suddenly got sick, at least that's what they thought. Boromir was concerned, so she was taken to the healer. There, she was told that she was with child. _

_After 9 glorious months, she bore him a little baby boy named Tharamir. He was Boromir's pride and joy. Their happiness was shattered when Boromir had to go and protect his lands. His father then told him that he was to go to a council in Rivendell. Faramir fought to keep Boromir here since he had just become a father. Denethor was persistent that Boromir go. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Mai ran out into the rain when she found out that Boromir had been killed. She ran to their place praying that it wasn't true. That she hadn't been left alone to raise a son by herself because of Denethor's greed. She remained there for the entire night. When she returned inside, she locked herself in her room and refused to see her son or anyone. It remained that way for a few days until Faramir finally got her out and had her eat. It was then a matter of days before she could hold her son. _

**Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down**

She went into her son's nursery and held him as he cried, silently crying inside with him. She now cherished him because he is her last reminder of her one true love. Mai fell asleep in the rocking chair holding her son in one arm and her memories in the other.

**You like???**

**R&R please – it's that little button and it only takes at most a few minutes from your day. NO FLAMES PLEASE… they will be used to make roasted vegetables which I will then chuck at you…(what a waste of vegetables)…but here's a simpler solution – if you don't like it don't waste your time and mine by reviewing it!!!!!**

**To all other nice people out there, I love hearing from you! Please review – **

**Thanks – Aragorn4ever**


End file.
